


baby, love me lights out

by Lynn1998



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Anxiety, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier Bickering, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hook-Up, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Nipple Play, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Service Top Richie Tozier, Slight panic TW, Smut, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Strangers to Lovers, blindfold, eating ass, he doesnt have a full panic attack but he gets very panicky, i hate tagging the sex bc I feel so ashamed oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: There were three simple rules to this arrangement. No talking. Never forget his safe word. No asking for each others personal information.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 31
Kudos: 290





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE AND LIGHTLY EDITED THIS IN ONE DAY DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE MY POWER
> 
> Okay hope you like it <3

Eddie will be the first to admit that having sex with a complete stranger was not the best way to get over his problems. His therapist also didn’t think it was the best way, but she didn’t fully understand his logic. His logic wasn’t completely sound either, but the arrangement actually sounded great for his social anxiety. All he had to do was fill out a form, be matched with someone most compatible, have completely anonymous sex with him, and then never speak to him again. He specifically requested a male because he was slowly coming to the conclusion that he wasn’t attracted to women at all, and he wanted to try being with a man. Sure his first time could be more romantic, but he was more eager to figure it out instead of worry and dilly dally about his perfect match. That was a problem for future Eddie. Current Eddie was struggling to allow himself the happiness of being with a man at all. Let alone for the rest of his life.

The program encouraged its participants to tell one close friend where they were and how long it could possibly take. They were also encouraged to keep their cellphones near them at all times incase of an emergency. It was all a security net incase someone wanted to break the rules and be a fucking criminal, but it still kind of made Eddie on edge when it came to the day. Of all his friends he decided to tell Stan because Stan had the most reserved reactions to the stupid shit Eddie decided to do, and because he understood how difficult it was for Eddie to make connections with people. Especially people he was attracted to. For some reason he had a nasty habit of absolutely bullying the shit out of the people he liked, and so far it turned everyone off to him. Tinder was a waste of time. Half the guys he matched with didn’t even talk to him or reply to his message. Grindr was filled with gross old men, fake sugar daddies, and kinksters that Eddie wasn’t ready to explore with yet. It was overwhelming. Stan knew that, and he didn’t judge Eddie when he told him he was going to a random hotel room to be blindfolded and fucked by someone he’ll never see again.

“You’ve got your phone?” Stan asked. Eddie nodded and pulled his cell phone from his back pocket. “Pepper spray?”

“Right here,” he answered grabbing it from the front pocket of his backpack.

“Extra condoms? Lube?”

“Yup.”

“You feeling okay?” Stan continued. Eddie pressed his lips into a thin line and gave a little nod.

“Yeah…yeah, I’m okay. I’m fucking nervous, but I’m okay,” he said. Stan nodded and smiled as he patted Eddie’s shoulders.

“You got this. I’ll be back around ten, but text me if you need me sooner. I’m just going to be at the restaurant down the road with Mike,” he told him. Eddie nodded.

“He doesn’t know, right?” He asked. Stan nodded back.

“Right. This is just between us,” he assured him. Eddie let out a breath, and smiled.

“Thank you so much, Stan. This means a lot to me,” he said softly. Stan smiled back and pulled Eddie into a hug.

“Of course. Anything for you, Eds.”

They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. He watched Stan get back into his car, and then entered the hotel to check in. The front desk lady was very nice and gave him thorough instructions of how to get to his room. She handed him his key, and he thanked her before heading up the elevator to the third floor. When it opened he walked down the hall and counted the rooms until he got to the one he was assigned and entered it. He was given a short list of instructions by the program. Arrive thirty minutes early, strip completely naked, prepare himself, make sure to have back up supplies available, dim the lights, secure his provided blindfold, and lay himself on the bed to wait. Eddie felt so nervous doing all of that, but as he settled on the sheets butt ass naked he kind of liked the lack of sight. It was almost calming just laying there, and the blankets were really soft. Feeling the fabric on his bare skin was almost exciting. He hasn’t had much sex before, but the few times he did he didn’t get completely naked. There were a couple times in high school when they were constantly in fear of getting caught, and then one more time in college when he was still trying to make himself like women. This was already a much different feeling, and his partner hadn’t even arrived yet.

When the door clicked unlocked and opened Eddie felt a jolt in his heart. It started pounding in his chest as he heard it shut and lock again, and he began overthinking things like he does as he heard foot steps. Was this really what his life has come to? Is this really the only way he could figure out how to do this? Was he so desperate for a man’s touch that he literally laid himself out for a complete stranger to do as he pleased? Well, it wasn’t that simple. They each filled out a list of things they were and weren’t okay with, and Eddie made sure to be thorough with what he wouldn’t tolerate. All he wanted was to be treated gently and for the other man to understand it was his first time with a guy. His assigned partner mostly just detailed that he really liked ass, but Eddie wasn’t sure how that applied.

The sound of fabric and a bag hitting the floor met Eddie’s ears, and he flinched a little. There was more silence before the fumbling of shoes hit the ground and a zipper came undone. Eddie tucked his arms by his sides nervously, and kept his knees up to hide his penis. He was completely flaccid because of how nervous he was, and the blindfold wasn’t as pleasant anymore. How long did it take to get undressed? What was taking him so long? Why were Eddie’s palms so sweaty? Would he notice? Hopefully he wouldn’t. Hopefully he’d be twice as sweaty if things went well. He really hoped it went well. Between the STD and STI tests, the program wasn’t exactly cheap, and it was guaranteed to be good or else he’d get a redo with a different match.

There were three simple rules to this arrangement. No talking. Never forget his safe word. No asking for each others personal information. Eddie liked the last two, but he couldn’t help but feel a little nervous about the first one. What if he needed to ask for an adjustment? What if he wanted to switch positions? What if he really wanted to hear the other person tell him how good it was? Okay, he wasn’t so flaccid anymore, but he still wasn’t hard. He took a few deep breaths and curled his fingers around the fabric underneath him. When he finally felt the mattress dip under the weight of the other person he jumped, and then tried to calm himself down again. There was no sound except for the mattress springs groaning with each movement to get closer to Eddie. He kept his legs pushed together tight, and kept trying to take deep breaths as he anticipated his partners first touch. It was to his knee, and he couldn’t help but flinch again before trying to relax and allowing his finger to run down his leg.

“Fuck…” the person sighed. That made Eddie irritated and he couldn’t hold back his tongue.

“No talking, idiot,” he snapped.

“What?” The stranger asked.

“I said we’re not supposed to talk,” he hissed.

“Oh, I know that. I just wanted to hear you speak again,” he said. The worst part was that Eddie could hear the smug smile in his voice, and that made him huff and cross his arms over his chest.

“Shut up, okay? Get on with it,” he grumbled.

“Okay okay…”

He touched down Eddie’s legs again, and Eddie felt even more tense. Every time he tried to relax his brain reminded him that he had a some random person feeling him up. His hands were warm, and they had a little texture to them as they moved down his thighs to his hips. He rubbed his thumbs against Eddie’s hipbones, and that helped a little bit but not a lot. It was becoming harder and harder to keep his breathing under control, and it was probably obvious that he was breathing so hard because he was panicked not turned on. Still, he continued up his waist, and Eddie was about to call it quits when he was suddenly surprised with tickles all across his belly. He squeaked, and then broke out into nervous giggles as he tried to push his hands away. He was unsuccessful due to being so weak from the tickling, and tried to roll over instead. The man above him chuckled too, and he liked the sound.

“Ah! St—stop! Fuck!” He cried between his laughter.

“I gotta loosen you up somehow, sweetheart,” the guy said as he tickled around his ribs and around his armpits. Eddie curled around himself and couldn’t stop the giggles coming from his mouth.

“I’m loose! Oh my god, how fucking old are you?” He gasped. The man finally let up and instead lead light strokes down his side.

“Twenty-five,” he answered honestly. “How old are you?”

“We shouldn’t be talking,” Eddie reminded him.

“Yeah, and we already broke that rule. It’s not like they’re filming us. I’m pretty sure that’s illegal because that wasn’t in the waiver,” he pointed out. Eddie considered it for a moment before sighing. Hearing his voice made Eddie curious about what he looked like, but he couldn’t take the blindfold off until he was alone.

“…I’m twenty-three,” he answered finally.

“Damn. Are you still in college?” He asked.

“Dude, I’m pretty sure that counts as personal information,” Eddie pointed out.

“What? I didn’t ask which college. It’s not like I can creep on campus unless I stalk all of the nearby colleges. Even then, you could be from out of state,” the stranger rebutted.

“Why the fuck would I be from out of state? How desperate are people for an anonymous hook up?” Eddie scoffed.

“Hey, I dunno. I only got what you are and aren’t okay with,” he said.

“Yeah, now I’ll have to add tickling to the list of not okay,” Eddie grumbled. The man had been casually running his hand up and down Eddie’s side as they talked, and that helped him get used to the feeling of being touched. He then started to gently move Eddie onto his back again and kept a hand on his belly.

“It got you loosened up though. You gotta admit it was a pretty good ice breaker,” he pointed out.

“How tall are you?” Eddie asked. The palm stretching across his tummy was on the big side, but his fingers felt thin. He gave into the urge to feel his fingers, and his ears were met with an amused chuckle.

“I’m six two. Why?” He replied. Eddie blushed.

“Your hand…it’s big,” he said shyly.

“Yeah? Do you like that?”

“Maybe. I dunno,” Eddie answered. He slowly slipped theirs fingers together and felt a little bit of excitement from just holding his hand. He’s never done that with a man before. It was kinda nice.

“How tall are you? You look five six,” the man commented. Eddie frowned at that and pulled his hand away to cross his arms again.

“I’m five nine, you fucking asshole,” he scoffed. The man laughed, and Eddie felt himself melt hearing it.

“Gotcha. Must be the lights. I can’t see you that well,” he replied. Eddie shook his head and turned it away. The hand on his belly touched down his hips again, and Eddie could feel himself becoming less flaccid again. “Can I kiss you?” The man asked. Eddie felt shy being asked that.

“Do you really need to ask?” He murmured.

“ _I_ think so. I mean…it was kinda sketch when they said no talking because for me…I mean, I don’t really like just doing things to people in the bedroom. Making the other person feel good is like…a big thing for me. And that requires a lot of questions,” he explained. Eddie shifted his weight hearing that.

“What, do you have some kinda kink for making people feel good?” Eddie asked.

“Uh, I dunno if it classifies as a kink, but I definitely get into it yeah,” he answered. Eddie felt his face grow hot, and he was glad the lights probably hid how red his cheeks were.

“Oh…I’ve never really heard of that before.”

“That’s okay. Uh…so…can I? Kiss you?” He asked again. Eddie moved his hands down to his sides and then nodded.

“Yes,” he allowed. 

He simultaneously loved and hated the anticipation he felt waiting for the other man’s lips. Much like when he first came in he was constantly waiting for the moment they would touch, but when his lips touched Eddie’s for the first time he miraculously didn’t flinch like he did when he touched his knee. Instead he felt himself almost deflate and let out a deep breath as their lips molded together. He smelled like peppermint, and Eddie assumed that was his toothpaste because when he opened his mouth for another kiss it was just a little bit stronger. Luckily Eddie liked that smell. It was clean, and it reminded him of the candy canes his mother hated him eating during Christmas time. The man kissed him a third time, and Eddie felt dizzy from how good it felt. Just as he was about to reach up and touch him, he pulled back completely and left him breathless.

“How was that? Was that okay?” He asked. Eddie was still trying to catch his breath as he nodded.

“I…yeah. That was…more than okay,” he answered quietly.

“Yeah? Can I keep going?” He requested. Eddie nodded again.

“Please,” he sighed.

The anxiety quickly melted into adrenaline as Eddie welcomed the idea of kissing someone he didn’t know. His only experience with hooking up and no strings attached was in college, and he nearly threw up afterwards from how nervous it made him. This made him feel better because protection was required and they both had to get tested to be approved for the program. That, and the talking did help Eddie relax. It felt a little less like a total stranger, and more like someone he might’ve met once or twice in the past. The talking also made it easier for Eddie to open himself up, and he was glad he did because he was quickly learning that this man was a fantastic kisser.

Never in Eddie’s life has he been kissed so gently yet so intensely before. Usually with girls he was expected to lead, but this man had no issues taking it and running with it. He cupped Eddie’s face and caressed his jaw as he ran his tongue over his lower lip. His body towered over him, and Eddie kind of liked the feeling of being held down like that. It wasn’t too forceful, but it was enough that he knew he didn’t have much range. He could move his arms though, and so he slowly and shyly moved them to touch the man’s shoulders and wrap around his neck. His skin was soft, and his body moved closer when Eddie embraced him. One hand left his face to adjusted his position, and then he touched Eddie’s waist again. He made a little noise of approval and used one hand to touch his jaw. It was a little scratchy, but it was a light enough scruff that Eddie liked it. He ran his fingers over the rough hairs over and over again until the kiss was interrupted by a chuckle.

“You’re so cute,” the man murmured. Eddie felt hot hearing his voice so close, and he frowned at the loss.

“No I’m not,” he argued.

“Should I shave, or do you like it?” The man asked changing the subject.

“I like it…I’ve just never felt a scruff while making out before,” he replied honestly.

“Well that’s good to hear. I meant to shave, but I lost track of time.”

“Do you shave every day?” Eddie asked.

“Yeah…it’s still kinda patchy,” he murmured. Eddie ran his fingers over it again and tried to pull him back down. Their lips met again, and he loved the feeling so much.

“I like it,” Eddie whispered again. He smiled against Eddie’s cheek, and he tried to envision how it looked based off how it felt.

“What a coincidence. I like you,” he replied and started kissing down his cheek and to his neck. Eddie wiggled a little bit, and felt the hand on his waist squeeze him a little. “How are you feeling? Is everything okay?” He asked softly.

“Uh, yeah. It’s good. I feel…I like it, I’m just still a little nervous,” he replied.

“Okay…is there anything I can do to help you feel less nervous?” He asked. Eddie was quiet for a moment. He couldn’t think of much, but a random question popped into his head.

“Do you do any drugs?” He asked. There was a pause before he heard a muffled laugh, and he realized the man was laughing into the pillow next to him.

“I’m sorry, I just wasn’t expecting that,” he said as he shifted his weight. Eddie let his arms slid down his chest as he sat up, and he felt a light amount of chest hair.

“Just answer the fucking question.”

“I mean, I smoke weed sometimes, but I wasn’t planning on getting into cocaine until I was in my thirties,” the man said. Eddie wrinkled his nose in disgust and he laughed again.

“I hope you’re not being serious,” he grumbled.

“Wait until you hear about my plans for my fiftieth birthday. I’m gonna have one hell of a hangover after that night,” he teased. Eddie shook his head and continued feeling the hair on his body under he got to his belly. He didn’t want to touch too low incase it made him uncomfortable, so he merely ran his fingers over the snail trail under his bellybutton.

“That’s so unsafe,” he said.

“That’s the point, babe. I’m living life on the edge. Everyday is a gamble, why not be high?” He continued. 

Eddie decided to ignore him and instead slowly pushed himself up to sit and touched up the man’s body to find his hair. He bumped into a pair of glasses on the way up, and then ran his fingers through dense thick curls. His body hair was so curly he couldn’t help but be curious what the hair on his head felt like. He continued stroking the hair, and barely registered the fact that his head was moving until he felt hot air on his neck. Then he felt lips, and his fingers slowed down a little as the man kissed down his throat and resumed touching his body. He tried to subtly push his face closer so he would kiss him more, but it probably wasn’t as smooth as he hoped it would be. Still, he got his desired result, and hummed as the man fully wrapped his arm around his waist to pull him closer.

“Your skin is so soft,” he murmured above Eddie’s collarbone.

“I exfoliate,” Eddie replied automatically.

“I like it. So smooth,” he hummed and rubbed his thumb against the dip in his waist. Eddie didn’t want to admit that such a simple touch made him moan, but it was hard to describe the noise that left his throat in any other way. “Can I eat you out?” He asked. Eddie felt himself blush at that question. He made sure to clean and prepare himself rather thoroughly, so at least he didn’t have to worry about it being dirty. Still, he’s only used his fingers on himself once and he was close to tears. Not in a good way.

“Um…I’ve never…is it good?” He stammered.

“It is when I do it,” the man said in a flirty tone. He could hear that smug smile again and Eddie huffed.

“You’re insufferable…” he said.

“Is that a yes?” The man asked. He sounded eager too, and Eddie kind of liked that. He liked the idea of someone being eager for him. He liked the idea that this man actually wanted him and didn’t just want to get laid.

“Okay. Just…go slow at first, okay?” He requested.

“Of course, sweetheart. You just give me a nice tug when you want more,” he cooed.

Eddie rolled his eyes under the blindfold, and then let the man lay him down on his back again. A nice thing that he noticed was that he tried to keep some point of contact ever since he first touched him. It made Eddie feel more secure as he moved around him and kept his hand moving across his skin at the same time. He gently opened Eddie’s legs, and then crawled his way in between them. Eddie couldn’t remember the last time he was so close with another man. He wouldn’t be surprised if he never has been.

His thoughts were pulled away when the man on top of him started kissing down his chest. He touched all over his abdomen and waist while pressing soft kisses below his collarbones. Eddie could feel his heart racing again as he kissed a little lower and brought a hand up to gently run his thumb over his nipple. His immediate knee-jerk reaction was to slap his hand away, but he quickly stopped himself when he realized it actually felt good. The idea of someone playing with his nipples had always put him off. It was so feminine and obscene to him, but he couldn’t deny the way it made all the blood rush to his groin as he did it again. He kept his fist clenched next to his shoulder while the man continued to play with the one nipple, and then he accidentally let a whimper slip from his lips when he pressed his tongue against the other one.

“Is this okay?” The man asked. Eddie bit his lip and then reluctantly nodded.

“Yeah…I didn’t realize that actually felt good,” Eddie murmured. Every girl he got intimate with told him male nipples were useless, but clearly that wasn’t the case. The man chuckled, and Eddie shivered feeling his hot breath against the sensitive nub.

“Yeah, the human body is kind of amazing, isn’t it? I mean…all I have to do…” he trailed off and then gently closed his mouth around Eddie’s nipple. He moaned again without meaning too, and moved his hands to grip the blanket underneath him. “…is that, and you’re already moaning, baby,” he cooed.

“Mmh…I’m not your baby,” Eddie grumbled. The man laughed again and gently pinched the nipple he was previously sucking. Eddie shifted his hips in response, and tilted his head to the side. He kept his lips clamped tight this time, but had to cover his mouth with his hand when the man pinched the other one as well.

“Alright, sweetheart. I’ll make sure to work very hard to earn it then,” he murmured and continued kissing down his body. He let go of Eddie’s chest, and he hated to admit to himself that he missed the sensation. Those soft lips made a direct path down Eddie’s tummy, and just when he was starting to get close to the goal he let up and Eddie couldn’t help but pout.

“I’m gonna turn you so you’re on your tummy, is that okay?” He asked. 

Eddie nodded, and gave a verbal yes before he felt those big hands gently guide and turn him over. He grabbed the blanket in front of him with shaky hands, and paid close attention to the hands running up and down his legs. He wanted to peek over his shoulder, but as he did he remembered he was blindfolded. All he could do was imagine what this broad shouldered, decently hairy, curly haired man looked like caressing his hips and ass. He imagined it looked pretty fucking good. Lips met the small of his back, and his hands finally settled on Eddie’s ass as he squeezed him. His mouth moved across his cheek, and then down to the back of his thigh. He squeezed again to pull him wide, and Eddie bit his lip hard as he kissed and sucked on the soft skin of his inner thigh. He stayed in one place before moving a little lower, and Eddie was quickly realizing that the man was leaving hickeys behind. He kind of liked that.

“Mmh…” he allowed himself to moan in hopes of urging him on, and to his delight that did bring the man’s mouth much closer to their goal.

Eventually, the man finally did as he asked to do, and Eddie was melting. It was so incredibly _warm_ and wet in a way he didn’t think would feel so good. His tongue gently pushing against his tight furled hole that was finally starting to relax with every lap. The sensation was so sweet and comforting that Eddie forgot he was trying not to moan so much. Five seconds in and he was already mewling like a cat in heat clawing at anything he could grab. His body automatically bending in a way he would once think to be cartoonish and embarrassing, and letting his face fall into the pillow in front of him as he tried not to sob from the pleasure. Sex wasn’t supposed to be so soft. It wasn’t supposed to be so easy. He was born and raised a man, and he was taught that sex was work. He had to work for it, he had to work during it. There was no such thing as an easy lay, but as he laid their fully presenting to a perfect stranger he couldn’t remember when feeling good was so fucking simple.

“ _Oh_ …oh fuck…” he gasped. 

The man closed his mouth around him, much like what he did to his nipple, and then alternated between a series of long pulls of his tongue and quick little licks. Then he used his full mouth again, and Eddie was too busy whimpering and whining to register why his thumbs kept inching closer every time he spread him wider. He gave Eddie one last lick before pulling back and kissing his back.

“How are you doing?” The man asked. His voice sounded winded, and Eddie was relieved that he wasn’t the only one seeming to need more oxygen. He turned his head to put his cheek on the pillow so he wasn’t muffled when he spoke.

“Good…really good…I don’t think I’ve ever felt this good before,” he murmured.

“Yeah? Can I finger you too?” He requested. Eddie felt a little bit nervous again. The time he tried and it didn’t go well was because he was so stressed about it. Hopefully it wouldn’t be the same.

“Um…yeah, I have lube on the nightstand,” he said. The man gave him one last kiss on his spine before his touch disappeared. It wasn’t long before he felt his fingers on his legs again, but he couldn’t help but flinch a little bit.

“Oops. Sorry. Are you okay?” He cooed and ran his hands up Eddie’s back.

“Yeah, sorry, I just…haven’t had a ton of experience with…putting things inside me,” Eddie confessed.

“That’s okay. We can go slow. I’ll start with one, and whenever you want me to add another just let me know,” the man assured him. Eddie nodded and then slowly started to turn himself.

“I wanna be on my back again,” he announced as he felt those hands help him turn.

“Whatever you want, baby. I gotcha,” he murmured. His voice was so nice to listen to. It distracted Eddie as he felt him lift his hips and place a pillow under him. He decided not to question it, and patiently waited for the hands on his thighs to travel lower. For some reason there was a pause and Eddie started nervously digging his fingers into the blankets again.

“Is…is everything okay?” Eddie asked.

“Fuck, sorry. I just…” the man sighed and ran his hands down Eddie’s sides again. “God, you’re so fucking sexy,” he said. Eddie blushed. He was certain his whole face was red actually. Sexy used to make his toes curl with disgust. It felt so misplaced in his own mouth, but hearing this man tell him that made him feel a sense of pride.

“You think so?” He asked.

“You can’t see me, but I’m nodding so fucking hard. You’re seriously…like holy _shit_. You’re fucking gorgeous,” the man continued. Eddie allowed himself to smile and enjoy that.

“No one has ever said that to me…I mean, guys on Grindr have, but…they don’t actually see me in real life,” Eddie replied. The man above him laughed, and every time he heard his laugh Eddie was becoming more and more attached to it.

“I’ll tell you whenever you want me too, baby,” he whispered. His voice got deeper as he got closer, and Eddie was pleased to be met with a soft and gentle kiss on the lips.

“Mmm…not your baby,” Eddie whispered back.

“What? That glorious ass eating wasn’t enough for you?” He teased. That made Eddie wrinkle his nose and pull his face away.

“Ew, okay. Thanks for reminding me that your mouth was just on my asshole after you kissed me,” he groaned. He chuckled and kissed his newly exposed neck and jaw.

“My apologies. I clearly didn’t do a good enough job if you already forgot about it,” he murmured. Eddie was about to retort when he felt slick fingers rub against his hole. His breath hitched before his next words, and he forgot about them completely as the man warmed him back up.

“Fuck, why does that feel so good?” He sighed.

“Yeah? You like it?” The man asked. Eddie nodded and hooked his legs over the strangers hips.

“ _Yes_ , how could I not? Are you gonna put a finger in or not?” He snipped. 

The man laughed and then did as he was asked. He slowly pushed the first digit in. It was ten times smoother then the one time Eddie tried to do it to himself. Maybe because they actually did some foreplay before it, but most definitely because Eddie wasn’t a freshmen in college with no idea how anal stimulation worked. He didn’t realize he was holding his breath until the man’s voice rumbled against his collarbones reminding him to. When he let it out everything felt lighter, and he happily welcomed the sluggish push and pull of the man’s finger inside him. His hands returned to the thick curly mess on top of his head, and he huffed as he started to gingerly push and rub inside at his plush walls. It was weird, and he definitely favored the friction from the thrusting instead of the rubbing. He decided not to voice that since he assumed this man knew more about fingering then Eddie did, and his suspicions were confirmed when he suddenly rubbed him _just_ right and his entire body blossomed with heat.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he gasped.

“There you go, honey. That’s the ticket, isn’t it?” The man hummed while slowly kissing down his chest.

“God, enough with the cheesy pet names,” Eddie sighed and shyly nudged his hips to grind his finger against that area.

“Oh? What about pumpkin? Sweetie pie? Or maybe something without food? Like…” he trailed off to press his tongue against Eddie’s nipple again. His body flinched in confusion. Unable to decide if he’d rather push up against his mouth or down against his finger. “…maybe darling? My sweetheart? Or does that count as a food because of the candy? Well, maybe it’s deserving because you taste so fucking sweet, baby,” he continued rambling before repeating the action with his tongue.

“Mmh, fuck, do you ever stop talking?” Eddie whined.

“Depends if I have something to do with my mouth,” the man hummed and proved his point by sucking on his nipple once more. Eddie clenched his legs tighter around the man’s hips, and was curious to feel that he still had his boxers on.

“Are you not going to fuck me?” Eddie asked. The mouth on his chest stopped and then pulled away.

“What?”

“You’re still wearing your boxers…did you not…want to?” Eddie asked trying to catch his breath.

“Oh, uh. Sorry, I felt kinda weird just having my dick out is all. We’ll do anything you want to do,” he replied.

“How do you think I feel? I’m naked and blindfolded,” Eddie grumbled.

“Okay, fair point…”

“Do you want to though? Have sex with me?” He asked shyly.

“Babe, my finger is in you right now. I hope it’s obvious that I want to fuck you,” the man pointed out.

“Then put in another one,” Eddie urged.

“Yessir,” he hummed and did as he was asked.

Something Eddie didn’t have to ask for was for the man to return his lips to Eddie’s neck and trial up to his own lips. It was kind of embarrassing, but that didn’t stop Eddie from fully moaning into his mouth as he pushed in a second finger and slowly milked the spot he had discovered earlier. His fingers were already bigger than Eddie’s, and with two of them he was finally certain that this was the most pleasure he had ever felt at once. The man managed to squeeze in a kiss or two between Eddie’s panting and moaning, but for the most part he rested his forehead against Eddie’s as he finger fucked him better then he could ever do to himself.

“Another…please…stretch me and then fuck me,” Eddie cried.

“Oh fuck, really?” The man groaned. Eddie nodded and reached up to cup his face. He pulled him down for a kiss, and tried to contain his moans as he pushed in a third. The kiss lasted an impressive amount of time before Eddie had to break off and let his head fall back against his pillow.

“Oh my god…oh my _god_ , your fingers are so big,” he blubbered.

“You’re so tight too…fuck, you look so good like this, sweetheart,” the man cooed. Eddie huffed a couple times before reaching down and taking the man’s wrist to hold him still.

“Now…please. The condoms are where the lube was,” he said with a quivering voice.

“Are you sure? You’re ready?” The man asked. Eddie nodded and let go of his hand after it pulled out of him.

“Please. I wanna feel you,” he whispered. Once again his touch disappeared after he kissed his forehead, and it took a little longer for him to return. This time when Eddie hooked his legs over the man’s hips he was pleased to feel nothing but bare skin.

“Sorry. It was hard to open with sticky fingers,” he murmured. The sound of lube spreading over the condom met Eddie’s ears, and he was happy to be with someone who put so much thought and care into his first time. He bit his lip as he thought about the question he wanted to ask, and then decided just to ask it.

“What’s your name?” He asked. The man paused for a moment.

“What?”

“Your name…uh…I think…I think that’s what I’d like to say when you’re…inside me,” Eddie replied. His response barely took a second.

“My name is Richard Wentworth Tozier, but you can call me Richie,” he said excitedly. Eddie couldn’t help but smile and giggle a little.

“Okay…Richie…I like that,” he said.

“Thank you. Uh…if you don’t mind. Could I have you name as well?” Richie requested. Eddie thought for a moment before speaking.

“You can call me…baby,” he decided. Richie chuckled and leaned down to give Eddie a kiss on the lips.

“My baby…I think that fits you perfectly,” he murmured. Eddie nodded and then wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Richie?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“You can…you can put it in me now. I’m ready,” he allowed. 

He felt Richie press a kiss to the corner of his mouth, and then gently pull his legs a little bit more up. Then, there was his slick head rubbing against Eddie’s hole, and when he finally started to push in his jaw immediately started to drop. He was about half way when Eddie remembered to breathe again, and as he let out all the air in his lungs he moaned with it. Richie was busy kissing up and down his neck until he completely bottomed out. That was when he let out a loud groan and ground his hips against the other man. The friction and movement made Eddie gasp and then sob with pleasure. Their bodies fit so perfectly together as Richie held his hips in place while he let his own move as he pleased.

“Fuck…holy shit,” Eddie gasped.

“God, you’re so fucking _hot_. You’re so amazing,” Richie rambled.

“Please…please, fuck me,” Eddie begged.

He was instantly met with Richie pulling out and shoving himself back in. He repeated it a few times to adjust until he started to speed up, and Eddie found himself moaning with each slap of their hips together. He ended up setting a steady pace for Eddie to get used too, and through out it he couldn’t keep his hands in one place. He went from Richie’s hair, down his chest, up his arms, over his shoulders, his back, even holding on to his hips and touching his tummy as they continued. The entire routine made Richie moan and groan until he took his hands and gently pressed them into the mattress.

“I wanna touch you,” Eddie huffed.

“If you touch me like that I’m gonna cum so fucking quick,” Richie moaned. Eddie tilted his head up to kiss him, and thankfully he actually obliged in kissing him back.

“Mhh! Faster…please. Faster a—and harder,” Eddie pleaded.

“Fuck…”

The man pulled away ever so slightly and let go of Eddie’s hands in favor of his waist. With his hands free, Eddie instantly went to his chest, and froze up when Richie suddenly started hammering his hips and shoving Eddie down into each push. It almost felt like he got the wind knocked out of him. His lungs stuck gasping in until he let it out with a much louder moan then he intended. He cried and sobbed as Richie continued his harsh pace. He grunted above him, and Eddie felt like he had finally reached complete bliss.

“Fu—fuck… _fuck!_ Richie! Richie, your so big. It feels so good. Richie… _Richie_ ,” Eddie moaned.

“Holy shit, my name sounds so fucking good in your mouth, baby,” the man above him growled. He dug his nails into Eddie’s sides, and he welcomed it with a whimper. His body still extremely tight, yet loose and pliable to all the touches Richie gifted him with.

“Haah! Richie…oh, Richie. You fuck me so good, Richie. I love it so much. Fuck me harder,” Eddie rambled. He was then surprised to feel his legs being pushed back against his chest, and then nearly curled in half as the stranger fucked him full force. “Ah—ahh!”

“I’m gonna cum…fuck, I’m gonna cum so deep inside you, baby. Is that good enough for you? You like that? Are you gonna cum on my dick for me?” Richie said. 

His voice was so strained it made Eddie’s body curl with satisfaction. He nodded to signal he was close, but his instantly went ridged when that large hand wrapped around his length and started to stroke him. He came within seconds and shuddered through out the whole thing. His body continued to shake until Richie came as well and kept their hips pressed impossibly close. It was so overwhelming Eddie’s fingers and toes felt numb by the time Richie set his body down, and he swore he could feel the room spinning. His direction was already off because of the blindfold, but now it was even worse. A few moments passed, and Eddie realized Richie had gotten up to take the condom off. He returned with a soothing touch to his head and a kiss on the lips.

“You okay? You’re still shaking,” Richie cooed. Eddie nodded.

“Yeah, no big deal. Just…just the best sex I’ve ever had. It’s fine,” Eddie sighed. Richie laughed, and Eddie really really liked the sound.

“You’re really cute. I don’t think I’ve ever hooked up with someone so fucking cute before,” he murmured. Eddie blushed.

“Do you do this kind of thing often?” He asked.

“Not much recently. I only did this because the concept sounded interesting, but honestly who doesn’t talk during sex?”

“Probably people who actually know how to stop talking,” Eddie jabbed. Richie chuckled and then kissed his cheek.

“Sorry, but I wasn’t about to just look down at the cutest guy I’ve ever seen and then say nothing about it.”

“I really doubt it the cutest. You haven’t even seen half my face,” Eddie pointed out.

“I mean, even then it’s really dark. I meant like your personality and talking to you and the things you do, but if your face is cute too I won’t be upset,” Richie hummed. Eddie was quiet for a moment before reaching over to feel where the other man was. Richie was to his side, so he turned over to face him and gently held his hand again.

“Do you think we might run into each other again?” He asked.

“Hmm…I fucking hope so. If not, I’ll probably start looking for you in a year,” Richie replied. Eddie smiled.

“How would you find me? Only one other person knows I did this,” Eddie pointed out.

“I’ll find a way.”

“You don’t even know what I fully look like. Unless you hear me speak somewhere, you have no way of telling,” Eddie continued.

“Where there’s a will there’s a way, and baby I’ve got the biggest will you’ve ever _seen_ ,” Richie purred and kissed him on the lips. Eddie accepted it and then cuddled closer. “Although, we could just make it super easy and trade phone numbers right now.”

“We could…but that’s against the rules,” Eddie reminded him.

“Baby, we’ve been talking this whole time. You literally know my full name. If anything you have an advantage because you can look me up right now,” Richie argued. Eddie giggled.

“Exactly. If I want to find you, I know how,” Eddie told him simply. Richie sighed.

“I’m not gonna win this, am I? What side of town are you in?”

“I’m on my side.”

“Honey, I’m literally gonna tear this city apart looking for you,” Richie insisted.

“Then do it,” Eddie hummed before pecking him on the lips.

“I’ll find you. Just you wait,” Richie promised and then kissed him back. Eddie let him, and was happy to feel himself being wrapped up in Richie’s arms.

“I need to shower,” Eddie announced.

“Okay, do you want some help with that?” Richie hummed and kissed his nose.

“No…we only have this room booked for a couple hours,” he reminded him. Richie sighed and then tucked Eddie’s head under his chin.

“Alright. I guess every perfect fantasy has to come to an end,” he moped. Eddie giggled.

“Shut up. It was good, but I seriously doubt this was the perfect hook up,” Eddie said pushing himself away. He sat up and held his knees to his chest as he felt Richie move across the bed.

“I mean, if I got your number it would be,” he pointed out. Eddie merely smiled at that and shook his head.

“You’re gonna have to try harder if you want me,” he said simply. Richie chuckled, and Eddie felt his fingers slip under his chin. He tilted his head up at nothing, and allowed one more kiss to his lips.

“I’ll find you within the month,” he claimed.

“That’s very bold. I think I’ll hold that against you,” Eddie hummed.

“Baby, when I find you, you can hold anything you want against me,” Richie said and then let go of his chin.

“You’re so gross. Get dressed and leave already so I can be clean,” Eddie said feigning annoyance. Really he could spend all day talking to and kissing Richie.

“Yessir. I live to please.”

“That much is obvious…”

The stranger left, and Eddie finally reached back and pulled the blindfold off. He turned on the lights, and then walked back into the bathroom to get cleaned up. While the water warmed up he inspected his body for every and any mark Richie might’ve left, and cherished each and every one of them. Then he got clean, got dressed, and then left to meet Stanley outside.

It all weighed on Eddie’s mind for weeks. Every time he was tempted to look Richie up he scared himself out of it. What if he wasn’t what he was expecting? What if Eddie wasn’t what Richie was expecting? What if he was a jerk in public? What if he’s done some questionable things that made Eddie upset? What if he completely forgot about him? Most of the times it was an extreme that most likely wasn’t as bad as he thought it was if it was a reality. He thought about that night almost every second of every day for the first week, and then he kept it to his day dreams and times he needed to get off. Still, he felt a lingering desire to find him again and maybe try to make something work. Even if it was just another hook up…but even then Eddie knew he wanted more. He wanted to go on a real date, talk to him for hours, spend every free minute with him, and maybe even fall in love. Falling in love had been such an abstract concept to Eddie, and this was the first time he caught a tangible hint of it. Maybe that’s why he let it go.

Right around the end of the month, he went out with his best friend Beverly. She wanted to spend the weekend shopping with him for Christmas gifts. She was always the type to go Christmas shopping early, and she was also the type to consider holiday shopping an Olympic sport. So every time they went together, they started with an overpriced ridiculous seasonal coffee downtown. Eddie didn’t spend much time downtown because of the foot traffic, but when he did he always went with a friend to feel a little more at ease. Beverly was usually his go-to, but sometimes Mike or Stanley would do.

Thankfully, it wasn’t super busy when they came in. There was a couple of women wrapped up in sweaters and scarfs in the middle of the cafe, and then a man with a beanie and dark curls peeking out. Eddie let his eyes linger on him for a moment before he noticed his glasses. He thought of Richie again, and then quickly looked away as the man continued typing on his laptop. Beverly ordered her drink and Eddie’s, and then insisting on paying since she knew how much he disliked being in the city. He only mentioned it once or twice, but that was enough for Bev to spoil him every time she dragged him out there. They liked to wait for their coffee right where they called the names no matter how busy it was, and the corner in that cafe had the perfect view of the man typing on his laptop. Eddie couldn’t help but glance from time to time, but managed to keep his conversation with Beverly without her noticing. The barista came up, and he looked over at her expecting to hear his own name.

“Macchiato for Richie!” She called. 

Eddie felt his stomach drop hearing that, and then it sank when he looked to see the man on his computer stand up and walk across the cafe. Eddie kept his head down as he walked past them, and felt his heart race. There was no way that man was the same Richie from that night. No chance. That was just hopeful wishing. He probably wouldn’t even spare Eddie a second glance.

“Eds, watch out!” Bev gasped pulling him back. He jumped and belatedly felt hot coffee splash over his pants. He hissed at the burning liquid and glared up at the sheepish apologetic eyes looking at him.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry,” the man said. Eddie was speaking before he could register the fact that his voice was very familiar.

“Geez, watch where you’re going, idiot,” he scolded with a harsh tone. The man blinked at him and looked bewildered for a moment. Eddie blushed. “What? Do you have nothing to say for yourself, asshole?” He spat.

“How tall are you? Like five six?” He asked. Eddie crossed his arms.

“I’m five nine, you fucking asshole,” he grumbled. Suddenly a wide smile split across the man’s face, and Eddie was reminded that his heart was still in fact pounding.

“Sorry. Hard to guess from up here,” he said. It was interesting to see how he looked with that smug smile, and Eddie felt weak under it.

“Well, maybe you should be knocked down a peg,” Eddie huffed.

“Do you wanna find a new pair of pants or should we go home?” Beverly interjected.

“I’ll be fine. It’s just coffee,” Eddie sighed. The man still stood there looking absolutely star struck, and Eddie could tell it was putting Beverly off.

“Okay…um, sorry about all this,” she said to him. The man looked over at her and then shook his head.

“Oh, no need. I’m the one who should be sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going, and…” he trailed off looking back at Eddie. “…and you look very familiar,” he said. Eddie sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Does he? Eddie works at the insurance company on the other side of town. Maybe he helped you with an accident or something?” She offered. Eddie looked at her with wide eyes and then covered his face in embarrassment. “I mean…never mind?”

“It’s fine. Just…give us a minute,” Eddie said before taking the man’s arm and leading him outside. He happily went along, and Eddie was thankful for the chilly air and low foot traffic when they walked out.

“It’s within the month, right?” Richie said as Eddie let go of him. “I’d say I found you, but I was pretty sure you were more uptown.”

“God, you’re an idiot,” Eddie sighed before turning to face him completely. Richie smiled down at him with the same elated grin from before, and Eddie couldn’t deny he was happy to see him again.

“Sorry about the coffee. Uh…any way I could make it up to you?” He asked stepping closer. Eddie could smell his peppermint toothpaste again, and desperately wanted to just pull him down and kiss him again.

“There might be…” he answered shyly.

“I gotta say, you’re a little bit shorter than what I imagined. Are you sure you’re five nine?”

“I fucking hate you so much. You can’t make up jack shit anymore,” Eddie huffed and turned to walk away. Richie gently and gingerly caught his arm, and he was easily persuaded to come back. When he stepped to turn around he ended up cozy against Richie’s chest, and he had to blink up to see him.

“Wow…it’s really you,” he sighed. Eddie was silent for a moment before nodding.

“Yeah…it’s me, Richie,” he confirmed. Richie licked his lips and then experimentally cupped Eddie’s cheek with his bare hand. It was warm against his cold face, and he reveled in the familiarity of his fingers against his nape.

“You’re seriously even cuter now that I can see your full face,” Richie said. Eddie blushed and then smiled a little as he touched the jacket lapels over Richie’s chest.

“You’re softer then I imagined,” Eddie said. His eyes traced over his hooked nose and excited eyes behind his large square glasses. It was better then what Eddie imagined.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I like it. I…I like you,” he replied.

“What a coincidence. I happen to like you too,” Richie said a little quieter. Eddie hesitated for a moment before reaching up and pressing a kiss to Richie’s lips. Richie kissed him back, and when they ended it Eddie smiled as he realized he was really worrying about nothing. “How about I take you out on a date?” Richie proposed. Eddie blinked at him.

“A date?” He questioned. Richie nodded and kissed his forehead.

“Yeah. For the coffee. I’ll make it up to you with a date,” he explained. Eddie furrowed his brows, but ended up laughing a little. “God, I missed your laugh,” Richie sighed. Eddie shook his head with a bashful blush.

“Fuck. Okay…sure. I’ll let you take me out on a date,” Eddie allowed. Richie grinned earring that.

“Right, but that means we actually have to trade numbers now,” Richie reminded him. Eddie nodded.

“Okay, fair enough,” he replied.

“And it was…Eds?” Richie asked.

“It’s Eddie,” he answered. Richie smiled and slipped his fingers under his chin like he did at the end of their last encounter.

“Eds…well, I have to say. If you didn’t come here today I wouldn’t have kept up to my promise. I could’ve sworn you were some fellow named Frank in a marketing firm down the road. Only issue is that he’s twenty eight,” Richie told him. Eddie rolled his eyes and pulled himself away.

“It’s _Eddie_. Not Eds,” he corrected.

“That girl called you Eds,” he pointed out.

“That _girl_ is my best friend,” Eddie said.

“Okay, but _I_ want to and might possibly be your boyfriend, if that’s okay with you, so how come _I_ can’t call you Eds?” Richie argued. Eddie blushed and giggled as he was successfully pulled back in against his chest. “What’s so funny?” He asked.

“…I’ve never had a boyfriend before,” he confessed against his shoulder.

“Damn. Well I sure feel lucky right now,” Richie said wrapping his arms around him. Eddie was about to respond, but was interrupted when Beverly opened the door and walked out with their drinks.

“Uh…interesting way to make up,” she said. Eddie bit down on his smile before pulling away.

“Sorry, um…”

“We met a few weeks ago. Lost track until now is all,” Richie said. “I’m Richie by the way.”

“Beverly,” she said with a smile and a nod.

“I should go,” Eddie said. Richie nodded and then pulled out his phone.

“Here put in your number,” Richie urged opening his contacts and tapping a new one. Eddie obliged and then handed the phone back.

“Text me,” he said.

“Baby, I’ve been dreaming of texting you for _weeks_. I will text you the minute you walk away,” Richie promised. Eddie smiled and then took a moment to collect himself before reaching up on his tip toes to give him a kiss goodbye.

“Okay…I’ll see you later,” he said before turning back to Beverly.

“Yes! Later! For our date! Very excited for that!” Richie called as they walked away together. Eddie tried to hide his blush as Beverly turned to wave goodbye at him.

“Eds, what was that all about? Did you really just score a date with a guy you met like once? He’s super hot too,” she asked as they turned the street. Eddie sighed.

“It’s a long story…”

“Then start talking!”


	2. Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: internalize homophobia

There was something rather daunting about meeting Richie again face to face. He had the initial shock of seeing what he looked like out of the way, but he couldn’t help but fear that he was remembering everything wrong. His anxiety was doing that thing again where it questioned anything and everything. What if their connection was a one time thing? What if it was only a sexual connection? What if it was all in his head and Richie didn’t actually want him the way Eddie wanted him? Did Eddie really want him like that, or was he so persuaded by his skills and experience in bed that he _thinks_ he wants him like that? Would they even last long if they gave this a shot? Why was dating so stressful? His thoughts were interrupted but the door buzzing open, and he scrambled to get inside while it was still unlocked.

It was explained to him over a series of texts that Richie freelanced, and that he was between projects at the moment. That meant that funds were tight as he worked and pay day wasn’t for another week. Eddie himself knew a little bit about how that felt. Starting in any industry you were stuck with a shitty and irregular pay, and Eddie was only just starting to get a consistent paycheck. Although logic told him it would be safer to meet Richie in a public place for their first date, his eagerness argued that going over for dinner most likely wouldn’t end his life. Either way, he just wanted to see Richie again and hoped everything would all work out. He was a little more at ease when Richie told him to meet him on the roof, but he realized as he rode up the elevator that they would only be more secluded. The elevator stoped, and when he walked out of it he found the stairs leading up to the roof to his right. He climbed them, and held his breath as he opened it. In the end it escaped him as he laid his eyes on the scene it revealed.

There were candles and a lantern on layers of comfy-looking blankets. In the middle of the blanket pile was a covered pot, a basket of bread, and two wine glasses. The bottle of wine was currently being opened by Richie, and Eddie was once again confronted with just how attracted to him he was. He was already attracted to him without even seeing him, but seeing him for the first time and again only confirmed Eddie’s suspicions that Richie was indeed very hot. The door closed behind him the second he let it go, and he was met with thick black frames and sparkling eyes when he looked up and smiled at Eddie.

“There you are! Perfect timing,” he greeted. The way his lips curved made Eddie feel safe, and he stepped closer to take in everything a little better.

“I didn’t mean to be so early…” he murmured. Richie shrugged and finally got the cork off the bottle.

“It’s no biggie. I was just finishing up, so dinner is still nice and hot,” he assured him. He then pulled Eddie closer and kissed the top of his head. “Just like you.” Eddie wrinkled his nose, but secretly loved it.

“Whatever. What are we having?” He asked.

“I’m glad you asked!” Richie replied and then moved to sit down on the blankets. He patted a space next to him to signal Eddie to join him, and so he did as Richie grabbed the handle to the lid of the pot. He yanked it off, and Eddie was greeted with the pleasant smell of Parmesan and red sauce. “I’d like to present my dish, Eddie spaghetti,” he announced proudly. Eddie frowned at that.

“You named your spaghetti dish after me?” He questioned.

“Babe, I named _our_ spaghetti dish after you. Now, how many meatballs do you want?” He asked grabbed the ladle with a paper bowl.

“I can’t tell if I’m insulted or just annoyed,” Eddie huffed. Richie grinned hearing that and scooped the noodles.

“You like it. Meatballs?”

“Four,” Eddie answered.

“Oh? Four you say. Well, someone knows how to handle his balls,” Richie teased and scooped up the requested amount. Eddie blushed and rolled his eyes.

“God, I agreed to a date with a ten year old,” he muttered and then accepted the bowl and fork Richie handed to him.

“In my defense, I’m a pretty sexy ten year old,” he replied. Eddie smiled at that one and shook his head.

“No, apparently you’re older than me,” he pointed out.

“Only in my body, baby. Also, I’m like two years older than you. After you hit twenty one it’s like not that important,” he said.

“You make a fair point…”

Richie served both of them and poured the wine. It was actually incredibly romantic, and the warm food was definitely a plus. The weather was still a little cold, so Eddie ended up moving a little closer to Richie as they chatted throughout their meal. Once they were finished Richie took their plates, and then less than subtly wrapped his arm around Eddie’s shoulder. The action made him blush, but he didn’t fight it as he was gently guided against his chest. The candles flickered in the light breeze, and Eddie was surprised they were able to stay so warm during the end of fall. He finished off his wine and then set the glass off to the side. With his hand free he eventually found Richie’s, and their fingers instantly intertwined.

“Geez. I guess my hands really are big compared to yours,” Richie said.

“You didn’t notice?” Eddie asked while rubbing his thumb against the back of his knuckles.

“I mean, your hands _felt_ small, but it was pretty fucking dark in that room. I could mostly only see silhouettes and shapes until my eyes adjusted,” he replied. Eddie hummed and then tucked his head under Richie’s chin. Whenever he was with Richie, all the little things he worried about seemed to disappear. His mind could finally just be blank. He loved that.

“I couldn’t see anything…I’m actually really glad you broke the rules because I swear I was about to have a panic attack,” Eddie murmured. Richie kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back.

“I don’t wanna embarrass you, but I could tell it was making you nervous. The whole set up was a little irresponsible in my opinion. Communication is like a really important thing no matter what you’re doing,” he said. Eddie nodded and then pulled back to look at him.

“Thank you,” he said officially. Richie blushed, and Eddie liked the way it looked. He smiled, and the other man smiled back at him.

“No sweat, Eddie spaghetti. Clearly it was worth it,” he said lifting their hands a little bit as proof. Eddie giggled and nodded. Then he felt Richie tilt his chin up and he was met with the most adoring look he’s ever seen. It was hard to believe it was being directed at him. “You really are so cute,” he said. It was Eddie’s turn to blush and he couldn’t help but try to lean closer.

“I’m not. You’re just stupid,” he pouted. 

Richie laughed at that and fully cupped his cheek as he leaned closer. Eddie let his eyes close and welcomed the gentle lips pressing against his own. He still had that peppermint smell, but now it was paired with the wine they had. It was a short kiss, but Eddie was quick to grab his face and kiss him some more. He ran his fingers over Richie’s cheeks and felt the stubble that must’ve grown in from that morning. He then pulled back and smiled down at Eddie.

“I remembered to shave this time! What do you think? Is that sexier, or do you like it a little grown out?” He asked. Eddie blinked up at him and continued to feel the bottom half of his face.

“I mean…either one? I’m just…new to a lot of this,” Eddie replied shyly. He took a moment to compare what he was currently feeling with his memory, and he liked both of them.

“Okay…uh, what exactly is ‘this’?” Richie asked. Eddie looked back at his eyes and frowned.

“What do you mean?” He questioned.

“Like…is this just going to be another hook up? Or is it more like a date? Are you…like are you interested in trying…this?” Richie asked more clearly.

“Oh…” Eddie blushed at such a direct question. “Um…I mean, this clearly is a date. As for…this…I want to try it. I really like you, I just…I’m kinda scared,” he confessed.

“Okay…totally valid. What is scaring you?”

“Um…mostly the fact that I’ve never had a boyfriend before. I did that program because I’ve been so nervous approaching men, and I really needed to try it and force myself to come to terms with the fact that I am attracted to men,” he explained. Richie nodded.

“Gotcha. Yeah, that’s like…I can’t even blame you.”

“I’m kinda just…I’m scared that maybe I’m lying to myself? Which makes absolutely no sense because I’ve been with women before and it was _awful_. Like so terrible and just not something I ever want to do again, but also it was safe because it makes the most sense. Most people are straight, so…I don’t know why I’m not like most people,” he went on.

“It’s okay to not be like most people, Eds. You’re your own person, and it’s okay to be scared to embrace that. I know I don’t really know you that well, but the part of you that I _do_ know is…absolutely wonderful. I think it’s worth getting to know the rest of you,” Richie said. Eddie bit his lip hearing that and then kissed him on the cheek.

“Thank you, Richie. That was very sweet,” he murmured. Richie used the hand on his back to encourage him to stay close, so he did and let himself be kissed on the lips.

“How about we take this as slow or as fast as you want to. Does that sound good?” He asked. Eddie smiled at that and nodded.

“Yeah…that sounds perfect…”

It wasn’t long before it was really just too cold to be outdoors. No matter how closely they cuddled Eddie was still shivering, so they decided to pack up for the night. Thankfully Richie’s candles had lids to them, or else Eddie would’ve been horrified by how carelessly he chucked them into his blankets and folded them up. He threw the blankets on his shoulder, and carried the pot of spaghetti and basket of bread with his free hand. Eddie carried the wine and the glasses, and helped open the door as they returned to the elevator. He punched the floor number that Richie instructed him to, and then followed him down the hall to his room. He set down the blankets to dig out his key, and then opened the door for Eddie to enter first. They put the glasses in the sink, and the pot in the fridge, and with that taken care of Eddie had a moment to take in Richie’s apartment.

Everything was a lot more simple then he thought it might be. There were one or two posters on the walls, but for the most part his living room was rather empty. He had a couch and a TV with a little foot table, but besides the lamp next to the couch there wasn’t much. Thankfully it wasn’t cluttered or messy, but the pillows looked like they could’ve used some sprucing up. He walked over to do so, and was startled when Richie tossed one of the blankets over the back of the sofa. He then stuffed two more in the ottoman and carried the rest into what Eddie assumed to be his bedroom. When he returned Eddie suddenly felt incredibly out of place and shyly put the pillow back into place.

“Um…well, this was fun,” he said. Richie nodded and awkwardly stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“Yeah! Lots of fun. Uh…”

“I should probably go home now…it’s pretty late,” Eddie continued.

“Sure. I mean, you’re welcome to stay longer if you want, but yeah it’s pretty dark out. You probably have…things to do,” Richie said. Eddie shook his head.

“Not really. I don’t work tomorrow,” he replied. Richie smiled and stepped a little closer.

“Then maybe I can talk you into a movie?” His voice was so comforting so close to Eddie’s ears. It reminded him of when they first met, and he was weak to the way it made him feel.

“Maybe. What are the options?” He asked.

“Baby, I’ve got Netflix, Hulu, _Amazon Prime_. We can watch whatever you like,” Richie purred. Eddie smiled and then nodded.

“Okay…I’ll stay for a movie.”

Twenty minutes into the movie they were very much not watching the movie. It could be blamed on the fact that Richie picked out a rather boring movie in the first place, but Eddie didn’t object to it or try to stop him. Instead he stayed huddled up in the blanket Richie wrapped them in as he slowly and teasingly ran his fingers up and down Richie’s chest. He was close to lifting his shirt when he felt Richie move, and looked up in time for their lips to meet. A happy hum left his throat, and he welcomed the hand on the back of his head. He couldn’t remember the last time he was so invested in a date. His body had been on edge the whole time, and while it was easy to relax with Richie he also couldn’t help but want him again. Their kisses started as lazy, but as Richie moved his hand to lace through Eddie’s hair and grip it, things quickly got more heated. Soon enough Eddie was being pressed against the pillows on the armrest and Richie was crawling his way on top of him. He welcomed him and wrapped his arms around his neck as their lips reconnected.

“You’re so cute,” Richie sighed as he moved to kiss down his neck. Eddie’s brain was too foggy from all the affection to think of an insult to throw back, so instead he merely tilted his head to give the other man more room to work with.

“Oh…” he sighed. It was obvious that Richie was once again leaving hickeys, and Eddie didn’t have the heart or the desire to tell him to stop. The various marks he left from their first meeting had already faded and there were only light ugly traces of yellow leftover.

“So soft,” he murmured and touched Eddie’s waist over his shirt.

“You’re not even really touching me,” Eddie whispered. Richie chuckled and then slipped his fingers under the fabric.

“How’s that? Better?” He asked. Eddie blinked up at him, and loved the fact that he could see the smile in his voice. His eyes hazy yet focused entirely on him, and his hair falling perfectly over his glasses.

“Much better,” he breathed before cupping his face and pulling him back down for a kiss. Richie’s hands continued to touch his bare skin, and Eddie wanted to just be naked with him again. No covers. No boundaries. Just their skin and their bodies pressed together so perfectly.

“Just as I thought. So soft,” Richie cooed and gently squeezed his hips.

“You literally never stop talking, do you?” Eddie said. Richie chuckled and then caressed his ribs.

“Would you rather I do something else with my mouth?” He offered. Eddie blushed.

“I think that’s rather obvious considering I’m trying to make out with you,” he grumbled. Richie laughed again, and Eddie instantly kissed him when he heard it. 

His laugh hadn’t been able to leave Eddie’s head ever since he first heard it. His laugh, his voice, his touch. For the past month Eddie had missed this stranger more then he’s ever missed anyone in his life. Everything he did with Eddie that night they met was incredible, and he wished he would’ve chased it sooner instead of dreaming of it. His hands drifted up higher under Eddie’s shirt, and Eddie felt shivers follow Richie’s fingers up his spine. He kept their lips going as he gently pressed his thumb against Eddie’s nipple. Instead of that initial reaction from last time, Eddie’s first response was a tremble and then a little moan when he did it again. It was such a little action, such a small amount of pressure, but for some reason it made Eddie’s head spin.

“Is this okay?” Richie asked. His thumb was just under his nipple, and it was driving Eddie crazy. He nodded.

“Yes…it’s okay,” he allowed. 

That was all he needed to resume their kissing and use his other thumb to gently circle both his nipples at the same time. It instantly made Eddie moan louder, and he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed that he reacted that way. He tried to ignore his urge to cringe at himself, and instead focused on the way Richie kissed him so deeply. Their lips moving together slowly while his shirt kept shifting up until his lower back was bare against the pillows. He wanted to take it off completely, but got distracted when Richie started gently pinching both his nipples. His back arched into the other man’s touch and he turned his head away to try and cover his moans. It wasn’t very successful, and he only moaned louder as Richie continued to pinch and play with him.

“You’re so sensitive, it’s so cute. I thought it was just because you couldn’t see,” Richie teased. 

Eddie turned his head back to glare at him, but couldn’t glare long before he let his head fall back. That must’ve been read as an invitation because his shirt was being pushed up and suddenly fingers were replaced with warm wet heat. He gasped and looked down as Richie pressed his tongue against the already hard nipple. The heat circled his nipple before it was taken into Richie’s mouth entirely. His other one was still being pinched and rubbed, and both sensations made him whimper and moan as he wrapped his arms around Richie’s head.

“Fuck…” he sighed. His chest heaving as Richie switched sides and pinched him between his knuckles. “ _Richie_ , oh my god…”

“Shit,” Richie cursed and moved to kiss him on the mouth instead. Eddie welcomed it, and whined as he pinched both of his wetted nipples. “I’ll never get over the fact that you asked for my _name_ so you could moan it while I fucked you. That was the hottest fucking thing ever,” Richie murmured as he let up on his chest and caressed the rest of his body.

“Richie…Richie, fuck me again, please,” Eddie begged. Richie groaned against his lips and pulled him closer. Eddie’s legs came up to wrap around his waist, and he yelped as he was suddenly lifted from the couch and carried to the bedroom. “Richie! The movie!” He panicked.

“It’ll be there when we’re done,” Richie said and kicked his door open. Eddie grunted as he was tackled into a large pile of blankets, and couldn’t help but giggle a little as Richie frantically pushed them off the bed.

“You’re so organized,” he teased.

“Listen, I didn’t wanna assume I’d get lucky tonight, okay? I dunno how fast you wanna go or whatever that means,” Richie replied. He didn’t waste any time taking off clothes, and started wrestling with Eddie’s shirt. Glad to get rid of it, Eddie held up his arms and let it be tossed to the side.

“Why not? Was I not clear the last time that this is the best sex I’ve ever had?” Eddie cooed while Richie was stuck looking at his naked upper body. His eyes hungrily and desperately taking in every inch he could see before reaching over to turn his lamp on. With the warm light spilling over Eddie’s skin, he ran his hands down his sides and rubbed his thumbs against the dip in his waist.

“Fuck, this is so much better than that dark hotel room. Even when my eyes adjusted this view wasn’t _nearly_ as fucking beautiful,” Richie said. Eddie blushed, and the growing smile on the others face told him he did in fact see it this time. “So bashful, huh? Do you secretly like it when I call you pretty names?” He teased as he leaned down to kiss his neck. Eddie squirmed and ran his fingers through his hair. He was nearly addicted to the feeling of those curls slipping through his fingers at that point, and he wanted to do it all day.

“Just…not used to it still,” Eddie murmured.

“Not used to what, baby?” Richie murmured as he undid Eddie’s jeans. He started sucking another hickey below his collarbones, and Eddie hummed in approval.

“Being admired…being…being the center of someone’s attention, I guess,” he murmured. Richie chuckled and pulled back to give him a sweet kiss on the lips.

“Sweetheart, you are the center of my universe at this point,” he purred. Eddie pouted at that.

“I don’t understand why you didn’t think this would happen when you say stupid shit like that,” he sighed. Richie laughed louder, and then pulled at the denim around his hips.

“I was hopeful, but I didn’t wanna jinks it,” he replied. 

Eddie let him take off his jeans, and then sat up to pull off Richie’s clothes too. He instantly ran his hands over his chest, and was pleased to finally see the wiry tufts of hair that he remembered feeling the first time. Richie’s hands curled over his hips and then squeezed his ass while Eddie explored. His grip made Eddie glad that he took the extra steps to prepare and clean himself before coming over. Richie continued groping his butt while Eddie touched lower and lower until he got to his pants. He undid the zipper, and then squeaked when Richie slipped his hands under his boxers and squeezed harder. His head bowed to rest against Richie’s chest, and he wasted no time cupping the bulge in Richie’s underwear.

“Fuck…” Richie sighed and pulled him closer. Eddie moved his head back to press small kisses to Richie’s throat.

“I wanna put you in my mouth,” he whispered as he continued to touch him through his boxers. Richie groaned.

“Yeah? Right now?” He asked. 

Eddie nodded and desperately tried to tug at the denim over his hips. He then got Richie on his back and pulled his underwear down too. It was only in that moment, when being faced with a penis for the first time in his life, that Eddie realized he had no idea what he was doing. His first reaction was to gawk at its size. _That_ was inside him? He _fit_ that in his body? He was too nervous to put his little finger inside him the minute he heard about anal sex. How the fuck did he actually fit Richie’s dick in him? He wasn’t even certain he could fit it in his mouth.

“Uh, you okay?” Richie asked. Eddie tore his wide eyes from his penis, and then looked up to his concerned face.

“How the fuck did you get this thing in me?” Eddie blurted. They were silent for a moment before Richie started laughing.

“Oh fuck, I was not expecting that,” he wheezed.

“How…like how did I not _notice_. Oh my fucking god,” Eddie continued. Richie’s face got red, and he laughed into his hands to cover it.

“Eds, holy shit,” he chuckled.

“Richie, I’ve never like actually touched another persons penis before,” Eddie confessed. That made him clear his throat and stop laughing long enough to sit up a little and talk.

“I guess you didn’t have much hands on experience besides my delicious Greek god body,” Richie sighed. Eddie rolled his eyes and pinched his thin forearm.

“I’m overwhelmed by the awesomeness in your muscles,” he replied sarcastically. Richie smiled and then kissed him very sweetly.

“I’m very honored to be the first penis that you will touch besides your own,” he said.

“What if I do it wrong?”

“Do what wrong?”

“I dunno! I’ve never done this,” Eddie panicked.

“Whoa, hold on sweetheart. That’s okay. Listen, you’re good. I don’t care if you’ve sucked none or one hundred dicks. Experience is like not that important. It’s less than important to me. I don’t care as long as we’re feeling good and having fun,” Richie assured him. Eddie was still pouting, so Richie tilted his chin up and kissed him again. “Mine dick doth throb only for thine love, not thine skills.”

“I would walk out if I wasn’t so attracted to you,” Eddie grumbled. Richie chuckled and then moved to gently lay Eddie down instead.

“Would it help if I gave you an example?” He hummed as he touched down Eddie’s body.

“I’ve had a blow job before, Richie,” Eddie deadpanned. He still welcomed the touches around his boxers as Richie kissed down his neck.

“Then you know you’ll like this,” he replied as he started to slip off Eddie’s underwear. He kissed down his body as he took them off, and then landed on his hip bone when he finally removed the offending fabric. “Is this okay?” He asked as he touched up Eddie’s waist again.

“Um…” Eddie hesitated, and Richie immediately stopped.

“What’s wrong, baby?” He asked. Eddie felt shy again. What he wanted was so simple, and yet he hated that he wanted it again.

“Can you eat me out instead? I…I think I like that better,” he requested. His fingers nervously curled into the blankets, and he was relieved when Richie nodded enthusiastically.

“Babe, when I tell you I’ve been _praying_ to do that again, I mean it,” he said as he crawled back up to kiss Eddie on the lips. Eddie accepted it, and ran his hands down Richie’s chest until he felt himself being pushed and turned over. He obliged, but enjoyed the feeling of being tugged and handled into position. 

This time he was on his knees and Richie wasted no time getting his mouth on him. He held him tightly around his hips and mercilessly sucked and licked at the tight pink muscle. Eddie gasped at the first touch, and didn’t try to contain his moaning anymore. Instead he let himself whimper and cry out in response to how good it felt, and even pushed his hips back into it. Richie spread him wide, and dipped his tongue inside. The heat mixed with how wet his tongue was made Eddie’s toes curl, and he clawed at the blankets while Richie held him in place. He cried out when his thumb pressed next to his tongue, and buried his face into the bedding as his only attempt to censor himself. Spit started to roll down his thigh, and he bit his lip when Richie swiped it up and used it to push his pointer finger in with his tongue.

“ _Fuck_ …” Eddie whined. Richie pulled his tongue out and licked around where his finger started to thrust in and out.

“You’re so good, baby. God, you sound so fucking hot,” Richie sighed. 

He pulled his finger out and started rubbing. Eddie mewled with satisfaction and glanced over his shoulder like he tried to do their first time together. The look on Richie’s face almost made him bashful. It was so focused and almost hypnotized as he gently ran his finger over Eddie’s hole. He then licked his finger to get it wet and gently pushed it in again. There wasn’t any burning like the first time Eddie tried to finger himself, and he fully welcomed this new understanding of what fingering felt like. At least what fingering felt like when Richie did it to him. His fingers were also a lot bigger than Eddie’s, so it was confusing why Richie’s felt so good and his own felt so bad.

“Can I finger you some more, baby? God, you’re so cute when you’re like this,” Richie murmured. Eddie whined and then nodded.

“Yes! Yes, you can,” he confirmed.

With his consent, Richie got up to grab his lube. He tried to keep a hand on Eddie, but had to let go to reach his nightstand. When he returned Eddie was getting up, and started kissing Richie’s neck when he got close enough. He touched all over his chest and his abdomen before gently squeezing down his length. Richie groaned, and Eddie merely continued to kiss down his body. When he got to his bellybutton he prompted Richie to stand on his knees, and when he did he realized he was now at the perfect height for Eddie to put his mouth on him. Just as he was about to assure him that he didn’t have to, Eddie took the head of his cock and wrapped his lips around it. He blinked up at Richie with those big round eyes of his, and Richie was groaning even louder.

“Holy shit, you look so fucking good with my cock in your mouth,” he gasped. Eddie blushed hearing that, and gently pulled off.

“Is this good?” He asked. He looked up at the other man hopefully. Wishing for some type of validation and positive feedback to his desire to suck the life out of Richie through his dick.

“So good. Everything you do is so good. God, you look so cute. How much can you take?” Richie went on. His brain clearly fried from how sexy Eddie looked blinking up at him.

“I…I dunno,” Eddie murmured and then put his mouth back on him. Richie watched as he took him over halfway before struggling to go further. He choked a little and then pulled off to cough.

“You okay?” He asked. 

Eddie nodded and then took a breath before taking him in his mouth again. He started to move his head up and down his length, and whimpered when Richie curled his fingers into his hair. When he stopped he ran his fingers down his length instead and pressed his tongue against the slit. Richie growled and reached down to hold himself still and rock himself against Eddie’s tongue.

“Fuck…fuck, I wanna fuck you so bad,” Richie huffed. Eddie sucked on the head one last time before pawing at Richie’s hips.

“Please! Please, I want you inside me,” he cried. 

Richie groaned and then pulled Eddie up to kiss. He continued to moan into the kisses and wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck. Their dicks brushed against each other, and Eddie cried for more. Richie reached for the lube he dropped, and situated them so he was sat against his headboard with Eddie in his lap while he nuzzled and kissed his neck. He opened the bottle and warmed up the product between his fingers. Then he gently rubbed his hole, and Eddie was panting against his chest. He started with two, and Eddie instantly whined for it. His hands coming up to run through Richie’s hair as he arched his back into each thrust.

“You look so good like this, baby. So fucking beautiful and sexy,” Richie murmured. Eddie moaned and moved up to kiss Richie on the lips. He kissed him back, and Eddie was happy to feel a third finger slide in. He was less kissing at that point and more like moaning pathetically into Richie’s face as he tried to. The other man only seemed to adore it, and kissed him on the cheek instead when he couldn’t keep his mouth closed.

“Now…now, please! I want you,” Eddie begged against his lips. 

Richie nodded and reached for the condom he grabbed as well. He pulled his fingers out and tried his best to open the package with a slippery hand. Eventually he was successful, and Eddie watched him roll it down his length. The left over lube easily coated his length, and Eddie impatiently positioned himself over it before Richie could ask if he wanted to switch places. Just as he was about to, Eddie had started pushing in and all he could really do was gasp and grab his hips as they slowly sunk lower and lower. Eddie let out a loud moan once he got half way, and then settled himself all the way down until he was flushed with Richie’s lap. 

It was easier to take the second time, but it still felt incredible. The different position allowed Richie to reach deeper inside him, and Eddie had much more control over everything. Overall, the best thing was that Eddie could fully see the man penetrating him. He could see how tense his brow was, how tightly he clenched his jaw, the absolute awe and lust in his eyes as he looked Eddie’s body up and down. His hands trembling slightly as he touched up Eddie’s hips and over his waist. The way his chest heaved while Eddie merely sat there was both entertaining and arousing at the same time, and Eddie curiously pressed his palm over Richie’s chest. His heart was racing, and he could feel just how fast it was running. His eyes were wide, and when they connected with Eddie’s he loved how he was almost pleading with them.

“Eds, you’re so sexy,” Richie huffed. Eddie bit his lip and then started moving his hips a little. He gave the man under him cute little circles, and couldn’t help but moan himself as he felt Richie’s cock pressing all around his walls.

“I can’t believe I ever thought I was straight,” Eddie blurted. Richie smiled and Eddie giggled nervously. “Sorry, that—“

“It’s okay, baby. I like hearing what you’re thinking,” Richie assured him. Eddie blushed and then rocked his hips a little harder.

“I like it when you call me that. I never thought I’d like anyone calling me baby, but I learn so much about what I actually like while I’m with you,” Eddie confessed. Richie squeezed Eddie’s hips and then reached down to grab his ass.

“What else do you like, sweetheart?” Richie asked. Eddie moaned in response to the other pet name and brought both hands to Richie’s chest.

“I like it when you play with my nipples. I always thought that was just for girls, but it feels so good. I like the way you touch my body. I like your hands. I like it when you eat me out and fuck me with your fingers. Feels so good when you kiss me and suck on my skin. I never want the hickeys to leave. I wanna remember exactly how you left it every time I look at it,” Eddie rambled. Throughout the whole thing he only moved faster and rougher as he talked. By the end of it he was nearly bouncing on Richie’s lap, and he gripped his shoulders for dear life.

“Fuck. I like all of that too, baby. I wanna make you feel so good. Wanna fuck you so good you can’t even think about anything else,” Richie cooed. Eddie whined and gasped as Richie started bucking his hips up into him every time he pushed himself down his length. He held his hips tight as he did it, and Eddie let his head roll back as the pleasure bordered on pain. It was a good kind of pain though. Like it was too intense to just be good.

“ _Fuck_ …oh my god, Richie…” Eddie wheezed.

“You like it like that, baby? Can you feel how deep I am? You’re so hot. Tell me how good that feels,” Richie rasped as he continued his harsh thrusts. Eddie was barely moving himself at that point, and let Richie manhandle and hold him in place while he fucked into him.

“So good… _mmh_ …h—harder! Please,” Eddie requested. He was then forcefully shoved into Richie’s next thrust, and felt a silent scream in his throat. His jaw dropped, and his eyes rolled back as Richie lifted him and pushed him back down over and over again. The pleasure very much overwhelming the pain that came with it, and his body completely shot from the heat and the pressure.

“God, you can’t even speak, can you?” Richie huffed. Eddie tried, but could only let out a whimper as Richie fucked him hard and slow. Each push of his cock making Eddie moan again and his hands squeezing his hipbones even tighter with each one.

“Fa…faster…faster,” Eddie managed. 

Richie groaned and leaned back against the pillows on his bed frame. He moved his heels up closer for leverage, and then immediately started picking up the pace. Eddie gasped as he got what he wanted, and then bowed his head to rest on Richie’s shoulder. The speed sacrificed a little bit of the force, so he finally regained the ability to move his own hips. He moved with his lover, and let his head up again to run his fingers through Richie’s hair. They were breathing hard in each others faces, but Eddie couldn’t be repulsed by it the way he usually would be. Instead he only found it that much more exciting as Richie tried to kiss his neck. He released his grip to wrap his arms around Eddie’s waist, and then moaned loudly as Eddie took more control over the speed and the force. Kisses continued down his neck and over his collarbones, and Eddie held Richie’s head to his chest as he took a nipple in his mouth again. Eddie sobbed from all the stimulation, and let Richie suck and pinch his nipples while he fucked himself harder on his cock.

“ _Aahhh!_ Richie, oh my god,” Eddie whimpered.

“So fucking tight,” Richie growled against his skin. Eddie’s legs started to shake and cramp, so he reluctantly slowed down while trying to keep going.

“Richie, my legs are tired,” he said. Richie nodded and then gently lifted Eddie off his lap. 

It was always a thrill whenever Richie helped Eddie move his body. His hands felt so strong as they directed his limbs, and Eddie was so turned on by his partner being physically bigger then he was. What really took him by surprise was that Richie was able to fully pick him up and pin him to the bed with little to no effort. His body towering over him as he made himself comfortably between Eddie’s legs, and his mouth instantly resuming its work on His nipple as if what just happened wasn’t already a huge turn on. He was about to voice that when Richie started rubbing the head of his cock against Eddie’s hole, and the only thing that left his mouth after that were the neediest most desperate moans Eddie had ever produced. His nails dug into Richie’s scalp as he wept for more, and he couldn’t stop the string of whimpers and whines that left his throat as Richie pushed his cock all the way into him.

“Holy fuck, you sound so fucking hot,” Richie said. Eddie blinked his eyes open, not remembering when he closed them, and was immediately met with the sight of Richie watching his every move. He felt a little bashful, but eventually let go of his embarrassment when Richie started moving.

“Fuck me…fuck me, Richie. Fuck me so good, baby. Fuck me so hard until I’m crying,” Eddie spoke hushed demands as Richie started warming up. Richie groaned and immediately gave into every one of Eddie’s desires. He was able to fuck him much faster and much harder from the new position, and as he pushed Eddie’s legs back against his chest it hit _just_ the right spot. “ _Fuck!_ “

“Like that, baby? Is that what you want? God, you look so good like this. Can’t believe I didn’t get to see how cute you are the first time. Your mouth is so sexy. Cheeks are so red. I fucking love the way you look at me, sweetheart. Covering those pretty big eyes of yours should be a crime,” Richie went off. He gently cupped Eddie’s cheek, and grunted when Eddie pulled his thumb into his mouth.

“Mmm! Richie,” he moaned as Richie leaned into the little show he gave. He pulled his thumb out and swooped down to claim a kiss on the lips. Eddie allowed him, but broke it off with a shout when Richie used his free hand to start stroking his dick in time with his thrusts.

“Are you gonna cum for me, baby? I’d love to see it. Wanna watch you cum all over yourself while I fuck you. Wanna see you when you’re feeling so good,” Richie cooed gently against Eddie’s lips. His brows furrowed and he let out a little sob before pushing his head back against the mattress in pure euphoria.

“Aahh! Richie, I’m gonna cum,” he warned. Richie instantly moved back to watch, and stroked him faster as he trembled and came across his chest. He tightened around Richie’s cock, and that made him moan as his own orgasm flooded his senses. He refused to look away from Eddie’s body and continued softly rocking his hips as they rode out their climax together. Then he fully pulled out and crawled back to lick the cum off Eddie’s tummy.

“Mm…Richie,” Eddie sighed tiredly.

“I got you, baby. I gotcha,” Richie said making his way back up and greeting Eddie with a sweet kiss on the lips. It wasn’t literally sweet since Eddie could taste himself on Richie’s lips, but it was sweet in the sense that Eddie felt more appreciated by it then turned on. He stroked Richie’s hair as he pulled back, and they smiled at each other before laughing.

“Oh my god, that was so good,” Eddie gasped trying to catch his breath. Richie nodded in agreement.

“It’s always amazing with you, Eddie-baby,” he hummed and kissed his cheek.

“That was even better then last time…but I guess that’s not too unbelievable considering we can actually see each other this time,” Eddie said with a smile. Richie chuckled and nuzzled his neck.

“Fuck, that’s for sure. I had no idea what I was missing out on. You…you’re so cute, I can’t get over it,” Richie murmured tiredly. Eddie blushed and continued his fingers through Richie’s hair.

“This was…really good. I liked everything we did tonight,” Eddie announced. Richie finally lifted his head and grinned.

“I liked everything too…I really liked getting to know more about you…and I _loved_ railing you,” Richie said almost slurring his words. Eddie rolled his eyes, but couldn’t hide his deepening blush even if he tried to. “Stay the night,” Richie whispered. 

That made Eddie look back at him with wide eyes. He’s never stayed the night after a hook up. Mostly because cuddling with a woman sounded like being stuck with being the big spoon, but also because he never felt compelled enough to establish something that serious. It ran through his brain for a moment before nodding and smiling at the happiness that filled Richie’s eyes as he agreed.

“Okay…but I have to text my friend. I told her I would message her when I got home,” he said.

“Is this the same lovely red head I met at the coffee shop the other day?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded.

“That’s the one,” he confirmed.

“I like her. She was really nice to me,” Richie hummed.

“You’re just saying that because she totally gave you everything you needed to know about me to find me again,” Eddie accused.

“Maybe, but she was also very nice about me being an idiot and accidentally spilling coffee all over you,” Richie pointed out.

“True…although for some reason I’m doubting that was an accident.”

“It totally was! I swear. I was really focused on my project I was just trying to get back to my laptop as soon as possible,” Richie defended. Eddie giggled, and Richie’s grin returned.

“You laugh is so cute. It’s been stuck in my head all month,” he sighed as he pressed his forehead against Eddie’s.

“I’ve been thinking about yours too…I wanted to look you up and reach out so many times, but…I was so scared,” Eddie said.

“It’s okay. It sounds like you needed time to think about it anyways,” Richie assured him. Eddie nodded.

“Thank you…for waiting for me,” he murmured. Richie kissed him gently on the lips.

“Thank you for coming back to me…even if you didn’t mean to,” he replied. 

They laughed together, and Eddie let himself sink deeper into the affection Richie showered him with. Yes, it was still kind of scary to try something new with a man he’s barely met before, but every minute he spent with Richie was easier then the last. It would be a while until Eddie was completely comfortable, but the discomfort came with a sense of excitement too. He was excited to start something with Richie, and he finally felt ready to let himself be more true to himself regardless of how things would turn out. But, with that in mind, he really hoped it all turned out well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while! I hope you guys liked it and I hope it was worth the wait. I had a couple other stories I was writing at the same time and I wanted to finish those ones up first. Thank you all for your lovely comments on the first half! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed this. Idk why I just did. I need to get back into klance though I low key miss them ;-;


End file.
